The DA Reads New Moon
by TheRavenclawKeeper
Summary: What happens when an odd book brings together the DA? Rated T for mild swearing an sexual-ness.
1. Chapter 1

The DA Reads New Moon

**A/N: Hi and welcome to my fanfiction. I know there are a lot of people in the DA, but I'm just writing the ones that went to the MoM in fifth year(Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Nevllie). Also, please note that New Moon will be in ****UNDER LINED BOLD ****. Takes place during HBP. Please enjoy!**

**I do not own Harry Potter(cry,sob) or Twicrap. I mean, Twilight. I don't own Twilight. Nor do I want to. Why would I?**

**-**Harry and Ron were just hanging out, playing some wizard chess where Ron crushing Harry to a pulp, when an owl flew right through the open window and almost into the fire, nearly setting fire to it's tail. Harry and Ron both looked up sharply.

"Bloody birds", Ron muttered as he moved the bird a safe distance from the fire.

"Who's it for?", asked Harry as Ron removed the thick package bound to the owl's leg.

Ron glanced at the label. ''Both of us''

Harry gave Ron an odd look. As Ron sat back down, Harry leaned across the table to get a look at small package. As Ron made to unwrap it, Harry caught sight of a small envlope bound to the parcel.

''Look'', Harry pulled off the envlope, broke the seal, and removed the letter inside.

_**Dear Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Ronald Weasley,**_

_**Inside the package that I trust you have received, will be a book.**_

_**Gather the rest of Dunbledores Army and read said book. The headmaster **_

_**is aware of this and has dismissed you from your classes. Happy reading!**_

_**- TheRavenclawKeeper **_

Harry looked at Ron. ''Do you know where Hermione is?''

**A/N: Sorry it was so short! I'm not sure when I'll be updating next but it should be sometime this week. Bye!**

**-TheRavenclawKeeper**


	2. Chapter 2: Preface

The DA reads New Moon

**A/N: Yay, the first real chapter. Also, I'm skipping where Harry and Ron gather the rest of the DA because it would just be really boring. This fanfic will contain Twilight bashing. Twihards beware. Disclaimer time!**

**I own my computer, my phone charger, and my model sonic screwdriver. Sadly, none of those things are Harry Potter or ****Twishit**** Twilight. **

**Remember, anything SMeyer will be in ****underlined bold.**** Happy reading!**

**-**_Oh, don't mind me_**-**

After Ron had fetched Ginny, the last person listed in the letter, the small group headed to the room of requirement. Once everybody had settled into some squishy armchairs, four pairs of eyes turned to Ron and Harry.

Neville spoke first. ''What're we doing?'', he asked.

''We're reading this book.'', Ron replied, holding up the thick volume. ''Someone called RavenclawKeeper sent it to us.''

Hermione straightend up in her seat. ''What book is it?'', she asked, excitment creeping into her voice.

Ron looked at cover. ''New Moon by Stepheine Meyer.''

All excitment drained from Hermiones face. Instead she began to glare at the book as if she wanted to toss it into the fire. Ron opened his mouth to speak, a ''What's your problem?'', on the tip of his tounge, but then closed it, as he didn't really want to hear Hermione rant about some book that only she's read. He otped to shoot Harry a ''What's her probblem?'' look instead.

''Who wants to read first?'' Harry asked.

"I'll do it.", Luna replied in her dreamy voice. Harry handed her the book, and she fliped past the cover page.

''**Preface. I felt like was traped in one those twrrifying nightmares.**''


	3. Chapter Three:More Preface

The DA reads New Moon

**A/N: Sorry this story has taken so long to update, I just created a fanpop acount I've been on it 24/7 lately. If anyone is interested, my fanpop is RavenclawKeeper. Just the same as it is here. But now, on with the story! Nobody's here to listen to me talk about my life. Unless you are. ****- -**

**I don't own ****Twipoop ****Twilight. ****Harry Potter is mine. ****Harry Potter isn't mine. *Runs away and crys***

''**I felt like I was trapped in one of those terrifying nightmares, the one where you have to run, run till your lungs burst, but you can't make your body move fast enough. My legs seemed to move slower and slower as I fought my way through the callous crowd, but the hands on the gaint clock tower didn't slow.''**

''Time tends to do that.'', Harry muttered, and Luna looked up. Hermione glared at Harry for moment, and Luna continued reading.

''**With relentless, uncaring force, they turned inexorably toward the end-''**

''Who turned?'', Ginny asked, ''Are they more interesting than this narrator?"

Ron snorted.

**"-the end of everything.''**

''Little bit dramaatic there, aren't we'', Ron said.

**''But this was no dream, and, unlike the nightmare, I wasn't running for **_**my**_** life; I was racing to save something infintely more precious. My own life meant little to me today.''**

"Well aren't you just a little ray of sunshine", Hermione mocked.

**"Alice had- **

"Who's Alice?"

**"-said there was a good chance we would both die here. Perhaps the outcome would be different if she weren't trapped by the brilliant sunlight;only I was free to run across this bright, crowded square."**

"Why?", Neville asked.

**"And I couldn't run fast enough. So it didn't matter to me that we were surrounded by our extraordinarily dangerous enemies. As the clock began to toll out the hour, vibrating under the soles of my sluggish feet, I knew I was too late-and I was glad something bloodthirsty waited in the wings. For failing at this, I forfeited any desire to live."**

"Well she sounds plesant", Harry mocked.

Luna giggled a little bit and continued reading.

**"The clock tolled again, and the sun beat down from the exact center point of the sky."**

"That's it", Luna said, looking up. "Who wants to read next?"

This time it was Hermione who spoke up. "I'll do it"

Luna handed her the book, and she started to read.

**"Chapter two. Party."**

**A/N: Holy shit! Two chapters in one day!? Wow Branwyn, you're so awesome. I know, I know. Ok, I'm going to stop petting my own ego now. Sorry the chapter was so short. But this was just the preface. The next chapter will be longer. Please review. Reviews make me smile. Bye-ee! **


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I am so sorry that I have not been updating, but I went to harry Potter land, and had some family problems. If you like my snarking, I'm MSTing My Immortal. And now, a preveiw of the next chapter!

"Chapter one, party."

Please forgive me.


End file.
